


Trick or treat

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fake Blood, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Modern Family (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Summary: April finds out Casey and Sunita have never experienced Halloween. She has to change that
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter is copying a scene from modern family so beware there is a bit of blood and an organ.

April couldn't believe it. The hidden city- the hidden city, the place where magic, myths and reality were the exact same thing- had no Halloween. Granted, humans were defending themselves from monsters and if they saw yokai. Well, she guessed it wouldn't end well.   
She stared at her friends dumbfounded, neither of them having experienced Halloween.   
They looked at her outfit, confused as to why her colour pallet suddenly shifted into something out of witch town. And she claimed it was for 'Halloween'.   
What even was Halloween anyways?  
April claimed it was a tradition where people- typically children- would dress up to scare away monsters. And people would give out candy to appease the monsters.   
"That's stupid. Monsters aren't evil." Sunita responded.   
"You forget that this was superstitious middle ages. Now, first thing is the costumes. Who has anything scary?" April continued.   
"I have some hockey gear." Casey suggested.   
"Ah yes, the classic hockey psycho murderer. I have some fake blood I can lend you." April sighed.   
"I can take off my cloaking broach? Be a slime monster."   
"Oh this is gonna be so fun." April chuckled. 

Casey sped down the streets on her roller blades, her hockey stick raised and ready to strike. Blood (fake, obviously) was dripping onto the sidewalk. Children were screaming in terror as she went by, terrified of the murderer with a hockey stick. She may have gone overboard with her costume but who cares?   
Central park was filled with creatures, partying and having fun. Including a witch and a slime monster.   
"What's up nerds?" she asked from behind them, making her voice go gravelly and scaring her friends.   
"Not much. Just wondering what to do next." Sunita responded after she calmed down from her fright.   
"Apparently we are too old to be trick or treating but I don't care." April explained as she started walking.   
She walked them over to a house decorated for the holidays. There was no sign and some children walked gleefully past, their faces painted and with pumpkin buckets filled with candy.   
April knocked on the door, a playful rat-tat-tap, and shouted trick or treat when it opened.   
The two men- who were dressed as frankenstein and his bride- looked surprised to see three teens stood at their doorstep with a sack.   
They placed in the godsend- three king sized candy bars- and the three girls ran off.   
"This is what Halloween is. And also scaring children but this is the glory!" April sighed. 

They kept moving, asking each house for candy until their sack was almost filled with sugary delights.   
"One more house?" Sunita asked, leading to the others agreeing.   
They walked up. There were no decorations, no signs in the window. It almost looked abandoned.   
Still, Casey walked up to the door, hockey stick raised as she knocked.   
"Trick or treat?" she asked.   
The door opened and a woman dressed in 1950s attire offered them a tray of home-baked goods.   
"Have some candy dears. Or would you like something else?" she asked before plunging her hand into her chest.   
Blood spewed as she pulled out her heart and squeezed it, causing the girls to scream. Casey raised her hockey stick and screamed 'demon' at the top of her lungs before bringing it down on the woman's head.   
She collapsed and April grabbed her two friends before running away down the street, screaming at the top of their lungs.   
By the time they were well away from the house, they had run out of breath and stopped in an alleyway.   
"Okay- let's never do this again." Sunita heaved as they all started laughing.


End file.
